1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an improved coupler device for connecting the ends of two aligned shafts such as found in an odometer assembly. Specifically, an aligned primary odometer shaft and trip odometer shaft are commonly used in a mileage counting and recording assembly of an automobile. The coupler device is adapted to be readily inserted in a radial direction of the shaft over adjacent shaft ends. A catch-tab portion acts to inhibit removal in the opposite direction.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automobile odometer assembly or in any other device having two separate but aligned shafts, it is desirable to connect or couple the shafts for rotation together by a device which can be readily applied to the adjacent shaft ends. The subject device is an improvement over a number of such devices. Specifically, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,251 to Weaver discloses a coupler for two shafts which has a slot in one wall to receive a first shaft end and ears defining a gpa normal to the first slot. The coupler is inserted over the end of one shaft while the ears are simultaneously moved inward toward the other wall so that the coupler may clear the second shaft.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,867 to Moody also discloses a coupler for connecting two shafts. Like the Weaver patent, the device must be simultaneously inserted over the shaft ends and also squeezed so that the side walls can move between the spaced ends of the two shafts. However, both walls must be moved from their relaxed positions to install the coupler.
The following U.S. patents disclose couplers of general interest but that do not display features as does the subject device which permits the coupler to be readily inserted between the adjacent ends of aligned shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 218,723 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 481,780 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,017 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,000 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,568